Goûter l'amour aux states
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Jinno. Jin et Junno sortent ensemble mais Akanishi a du repartir aux états-unis...le jour de son anniversaire plus encore que d'habitude, Taguchi lui manque...


_**Couple : **__Jinno /!\ Lemon_

_**Note : **__Oui je sais, l'anniversaire de Jin c'était ya longtemps...mais j'ai oublié de poster la fic, en fait xD Alors, cette fanfiction a un lien étroit avec une sorte de jeu que je fais sur Facebook avec d'autres amies. On prend le rôle d'un Johnny's et puis... et puis on fait des genres de pseudo-fic via facebook, en commentaires et tout ça xD C'est très drôle et ça donne beaucoup d'inspi...Si vous voulez pouvoir suivre en direct ce jeu & lire les articles-fics il faut nous avoir en amies pour accéder aux murs...Pour plus d'info envoyez-moi un MP. Bref, ceci est donc ma première Jinno ! (sur ffnet du moins.) Junno et Jin sortent ensemble...Jin repart aux états-unis, Junno lui manque...voilà en gros l'histoire de cette fic, haha... Joyeux anniversaire Bakanishi ! Amusez-vous bien à lire ceci, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

_**Remerciements :**__ Aurélie qui interprête le rôle de Junnosuke sur facebook. Merci aussi à Séverine, Manon et Dominique, ainsi qu'à Anissa, peu présente mais qui a tout de même tenu un rôle pendant un temps._

_**Goûter l'amour aux States.**_

23h58...23h59...00h00.

Allongé dans son lit les yeux grands ouverts, Akanishi Jin jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge posée sur le côté de son lit. Il ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à trois, lentement. Puis une sonnerie se fit retentir, et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Quelques secondes après, une deuxième sonnerie résonna...puis une troisième, une quatrième. Il se retourna dans son lit et se saisit de son portable.

Une légère lumière bleutée éclaira son visage quelque peu fatigué, et il adressa un grand sourire au jeune homme sur son fond d'écran. Il ouvrit le premier message...

« SI JE SUIS PAS LE PREMIER JE TUE TOUS TES AUTRES AMIS ! Joyeux anniversaire JinJin ! C'est la première fois qu'on le fête pas ensemble...aahh ! Tu te souviens de la cuite qu'on s'était prise l'année dernière ? Mon crâne s'en souvient encore...(-) les filles qu'on a rencontré ce soir là aussi j'en suis sûr ! peux plus ! T'es casé vieux ! (^^) je vais essayer de me bouger à L.A ce mois ci, j'ai besoin de te voir...de te parler de pas mal de trucs, pour me changer les idées. Bon anniv encore ! Tomohisa. »

Oui, pas mal de trucs, pensait Jin, cela signifiait sans doute qu'il allait devoir se taper une conversation de plusieurs heures sur Ryo... Pourquoi ils sortaient pas tout simplement ensemble ces deux là ! Le jeune homme n'y comprenait plus grand chose. Il décida de répondre plus tard et ouvrit le deuxième message.

« Joyeux anniversaire à NOUS ! Huhuhu ! Profite bien Akanishi-kun ! Masu »

« Hey Jin...Happy Birthday ! I'm sure Lizzy wants to say happy birthday to you too...but she won't do it... guess why ^^ yeah, she still doesn't want to seem nice with u since u left her...but well, happy birthday again, and see u today at work ! All the team =) »

Il sentit un goût amer serrer sa gorge. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas juste redevenir amis comme avant, tous les deux...? Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour se faire pardonner. Il l'avait un peu abandonnée la Lizzy, c'est vrai... mais

ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble, point. Il s'était tout de même excusé, et si elle ne voulait plus lui parler alors tant pis...Il était triste de créer des tensions au sein de son groupe à cause de ça, mais... il le fallait. Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois.

« Hi, hi ! Happy birthday ! Enjoy your 27 years old guy ! Come back in Japan soon ! Je veux te voir (=^^=) Crystal. »

« Joyeux anniversaire mon amouuur ! Il faut qu'on se revoie vite... Hasegawa »

« Bon anniversaire Aniki. Pendant que toi tu dors, moi je suis au boulot tu sais ! Foutu décalage horaire ! Et tous tes amis sont sans cesse en train de chercher à me joindre pour me demander de tes nouvelles quand tu es trop occupé pour répondre à tout le monde, alors tu pourrais prendre le temps pour les rassurer ! Au pire, arrête de dormir ! Tu vieillis tout doucement en tout cas, bravo. Maman et onee-chan te font des 'gros bisous' et papa demande si tu pourrais pas lui présenter des américaines... oh, et ton cadeau arrive bientôt. Reio & toute la famille. »

« 'Tu vieillis tout doucement en tout cas'...merci de me le rappeler Reio, je le sais... » ne put s'empêcher de penser Jin amèrement en terminant de lire son message. Malgré les années qui continuaient de passer, Akanishi était plutôt heureux de lire tous ces messages. Cela lui réchauffait le coeur de voir que même à des kilomètres de distance, tout le monde pensait toujours à lui. Enfin tout le monde sauf quelques personnes... Mais il ne fallait pas compter sur son deuxième meilleur ami pour être extrêmement ponctuel. C'est alors que son téléphone sonna. Surpris, il décrocha, et une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se mit à crier à l'autre bout du téléphone :

_WOOUUUUW JINJIIIN OMEDETOOO !

_Ah...Ryo-chan...

_Bakanishi, otanjoubi omedetoo !

_Oh, Matsumoto, t'es là aussi.

_Mouais, « Matsumoto » est là aussi, répondit sèchement ce dernier.

_Alors comment ça fait 27 ans ?

_J'en sais rien moi, tu verras quand tu les auras...

_Eh vieux au fait je t'ai fait un cadeau...

_C'est vrai ! Sup...

_Mais il va pas arriver tout de suite.

_Oh.

_Je suis désolé ! Je m'y suis pris trop tard et voilà, tu vas pas l'avoir le quatre... mais tu l'auras quand même ne !Et au moins je t'ai fait quelque chose.

_Ben oui...merci Ryo-chan !

_Sinon... tout le monde t'a souhaité bon anniversaire ?

_Pas mal de personnes, oui...ça va continuer comme ça toute la journée et toute ma nuit je suppose. Je vais éteindre mon portable.

_Ouais c'est vrai qu'il est minuit chez toi, fit remarquer Jun qui était avec Ryo.

_Hm...mais bon de toute façon je dormais pas, je savais bien que j'allais au moins recevoir un joyeux anniversaire de Yamapi.

_Tu en as reçu des membres de KAT-TUN ?

_Pas encore mais ils sont deux de tension, je leur en veux pas. Demain ils vont m'appeler et me dire « AAAH C'ETAIT HIEEEER ! », je le sens bien.

_Surtout Koki non ? dit Ryo en riant.

_J'aurai dit surtout Junno moi, répondit Jin.

_Hmm, ça m'étonnerait qu'il oublie cette année, fit remarquer le membre de Arashi. Oh d'ailleurs Shô-chan te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire aussi.

_Ouais, toute l'agence en fait ! Allez mon JinJin, je te laisse dormir ! Bonne nuit et encore bon anniversaire !

_Omedeto !

_Ouais, thanks...

Et il raccrocha. « Ca m'étonnerait qu'il oublie cette année. » Ben oui, mais alors pourquoi il ne lui avait toujours pas envoyé de sms ? L'ex KAT-TUN se laissa tomber lourdement sur son matelas, tenant toujours fermement son portable dans sa main, et il ferma doucement les yeux. Si Junno avait été là, à ses côtés... qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé ? Est-ce qu'il serait sorti tous les deux, pour fêter son anniversaire ? Ou bien est-ce qu'ils seraient restés tranquillement chez eux ? Enfin tranquillement... un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Jin, qui déglutit avec difficulté. Ils seraient sans doute en train de faire l'amour... ou bien si ce n'était pas encore le cas, alors ils seraient devant un bon film, Taguchi serait blotti entre ses bras et il commenterait chaque moment du film en disant des bêtises, que Jin appuierait par d'autres bêtises... et à minuit pile Junno lui aurait dit « Omedeto... » et ils se seraient embrassés, ils auraient bu en son honneur... Et si il avaient déjà été en train de faire l'amour, alors à la fin, Junno, le visage rougi et transpirant, respirant avec difficulté, lui aurait dit : « Ah ! Avec tout ça j'ai même pas fait attention à l'heure ! Du coup je te dis joyeux anniversaire avec une heure de retard ! » Akanishi pouvait très bien s'imaginer la scène... Junno aurait été si mignon et si sexy en même temps, les cheveux ébouriffés, le regard encore voilé de plaisir...Qu'il l'aurait violé sur place une seconde fois. Son téléphone vibra alors, le faisant sursauter :

« Aahh j'ai vingt minutes de retard ! C'est parce que je suis au boulot en ce moment, avec Kame, et du coup ce tortionnaire il m'a empêché de m'arrêter pour t'envoyer un sms et..et..et voilà ! Gomen ! Du coup je suis sûr que Pi et Ryo ont été plus rapides que moi... Enfin bref, joyeux anniversaire ! Je t'aime très fort bébé ! Tu me manques tu sais ? Tu n'as pas du voir mon message sur facebook alors je te le redis ici...Ton cadeau ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ! D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui même si tout se passe bien ! Je n'ai pas pu me libérer...mais je vais vraiment venir le plus vite possible...j'ai besoin de te voir ! Je t'aime ! Profite bien de ta journée ! Junno »

Un immense sourire éclaira alors son visage, et il embrassa exagérément l'écran de son téléphone. Ça y est. Maintenant, il pouvait dormir. Il éteint son téléphone pour ne plus être réveillé par d'autres sms, et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Ses rêves furent peuplés de cadeaux, de Taguchi et de ses sourires enjoués...

Au matin, il se réveilla pour aller travailler. Le midi, c'est au travail qu'on lui apporta un gâteau, qu'il dévora avec ses amis, en riant et en parlant de choses et d'autres. La pause ne dura pas longtemps, et il retourna s'entraîner. Lizzy lui murmura un « gnagny birthday... » sans lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard, et il allait falloir s'en contenter. La journée passait sans encombres notoires, il s'agissait de son premier anniversaire aux Etats-Unis, et il en était très content, bien que tout cela eût lieu au travail. On lui offrit une nouvelle guitare qui manqua de le faire pleurer de joie, et on fixa au huit juillet une soirée privée dans un club très apprécié de Los Angeles. C'est une fois la journée de travail terminée qu'ils partirent tous boire un verre en la santé de Akanishi. Celui-ci, quelque peu joyeux, fut raccompagné chez lui en fin d'après midi. Il s'affala sur le canapé, eut droit à de grands sourires et Aubrey-chan lui claqua même un baiser sonore sur la joue.

Après des « bye bye, happy birthday again ! See you tomorrow at work ! See you friday night ! » accompagnés de grands sourires, la porte se ferma, et le calme revint.

Akanishi resta planté un instant, fixant l'écran noir de sa télé, un sourire béat sur le visage. Oui, décidément, ça avait une très bonne journée. Il était heureux d'avoir des amis pareils, et le gâteau avait été délicieux. Oui, une très bonne journée. Et des larmes coulaient sans interruption sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Étaient-elles dues à l'alcool ? Sans doute. C'était le premier anniversaire qu'il passait aux Etats-Unis... cela n'avait rien de vraiment triste alors pourquoi pleurait-il ? Junno lui manquait, c'est vrai. Mais il s'était préparé à ça, il fallait s'y habituer...alors pourquoi pleurait-il ? C'est vrai, il avait envie de le voir. Mais tout n'était pas possible. Il balaya de son regard l'appartement désespérément vide. Lorsqu'il regardait à droite, il revoyait Lizzy derrière le bar de la cuisine lorsqu'elle venait lui préparer à manger. Lorsqu'il regardait à gauche, il pouvait très bien s'imaginer son petit ami blotti contre lui sur le canapé. C'était son premier anniversaire à Los Angeles, oui, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, c'était aussi l'un de ses premiers anniversaire tout seul. L'année précédente, le quatre juillet, il faisait la fête avec Nishikido et Yamashita. L'année d'avant, le quatre juillet, il faisait l'amour avec Cristal Kay. L'année d'avant encore, le quatre juillet, il se bourrait la gueule chez Koki, éclatant de rire devant un Kamenashi en train de faire un strip-tease et un Junnosuke défoncé en train de danser. Et puis l'année avant cela, le quatre juillet, il était avec l'ensemble des Johnny's, en train de rire et de boire, et Masu et lui soufflaient tous les deux les bougies de leur gâteau. Et aujourd'hui, le quatre juillet, il était sur son canapé, légèrement bourré, et complètement abandonné.

Voilà, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il pleurait. Personne pour lui faire oublier qu'il prenait une année de plus... ou pour profiter tout simplement de cette journée... Il se releva d'un bond et essuya ses larmes.

_Bah alors Bakanishi ! Tu pleures …? s'écria-t-il pour lui même. Non mais n'importe quoi ! Va plutôt profiter de ta superbe guitare !

Il n'était que dix-huit heures, et dehors, le soleil tapait toujours. Parfois, il jetait des coups d'œil par la fenêtre, attendant que Joe surgisse et hurle « surprise ! »... Mais aucun Joe à l'horizon. Il empoigna alors son instrument, et le cala contre son genou. Il pinça les cordes une première fois, et accorda la guitare avec précision. Le son était très bon. Ses doigts semblaient faits pour les cordes. Il caressa le bois, il caressa le manche...sans aucun doute, elle était magnifique. Un sourire se dessina faiblement sur son visage, et il joua quelques accords, avant de commencer Care, sans même s'en apercevoir. Les notes s'envolèrent, et toute trace de tristesse s'évanouirent en même temps. Il lui semblait ne pas avoir jouer cette chanson depuis une éternité... il commença doucement à chanter, et eut comme l'impression de redécouvrir sa voix en japonais. Elle était douce, belle, vibrait avec perfection, et rauque par moment. Il mit dans cette chanson plus d'émotions que jamais. Il voulait revoir Junnosuke. Il voulait l'aimer encore plus. Comment s'était passé leur mise en couple, déjà ? Il n'en avait, à vrai dire, aucune idée. Sa voix se fit murmure alors qu'il continuait de chanter, machinalement, sans même se rendre compte que l'une de ses fenêtres était ouverte. Il était venu au Japon, avait tout quitté pour revoir Junnosuke...il avait abandonné Lizzy... il avait parlé à Taguchi. Tous les deux ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils ressentaient. Mais dans ses souvenirs, c'est comme s'ils s'étaient toujours aimés... sortir avec Junno, cela lui parut soudain une évidence formidable. Et peu importe le temps, et la distance, il n'y avait personnes d'autres avec qui il pouvait être. Et tout cela, il le chantait à travers sa voix. La chanson prit alors fin, et il plana sur la pièce un léger silence. Akanishi reposa l'instrument doucement. Chanter lui avait fait un bien fou. « Rien de tel que la musique... » se dit-il. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs, et alors qu'il allait se servir à boire, il entendit une sonnerie.

_Ah ! Sans doute mon cadeau d'anniversaire !

Enthousiaste, il se jeta sur la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit en grand et retint un cri de surprise lorsqu'il ne vit...absolument rien. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et fit un pas en arrière. Une mauvaise blague ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la rue...des journalistes étaient-ils tapis dans l'ombre ? Son regard se posa alors sur un bout de papier qui reposait sur le seuil de sa porte. Il le ramassa, le déplia, et le referma presque aussitôt. Un papier avec une lettre. J. Génial... Quelqu'un s'amusait à lui faire une blague ? Jin décida de prendre cela comme un jeu et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. J ça devait vouloir dire Jin... Il referma la porte et déposa le bout de papier sur une table. Était-ce, en quelque sorte, un indice, pour qu'il devine son cadeau ? Trop curieux, il gribouilla plusieurs points d'interrogations sur la feuille qu'il glissa en dessous de la porte. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, la sonnette retentit à nouveau, et il découvrit un autre papier en bas de sa porte. « Let's play a game ! » L'ex-KAT-TUN plissa les yeux. L'écriture ne lui disait rien... en même temps, ce n'était pas bien difficile de s'appliquer à la modifier. Ou bien...était-ce quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait tout simplement pas ? Non, c'était bizarre. Il s'empara d'un stylo et écrit : « Am I suppose to guess what is my birthday present ? Is this a clue ?» Pour simple réponse, un papier avec un grand coeur dessiné dessus lui parvint.

_Eehh... ah ! Je sais qui serait du genre à faire ça !

« A present from Aubrey-chan ? » écrit-il maladroitement. Il passa le papier. Mais alors que voulait dire le J ? Jin, tout simplement...? Un autre indice lui revint peu après : le dessin d'un carré de sucre.

_Sucre … Du sucre...pourquoi du sucre ?

« Sugar ? Why ? Can I eat my present ? » Il attendit un peu. La réponse se faisait longue, cette fois.

_Pourquoi c'est si long... ? grogna Jin, impatient, mais trop bon joueur pour ouvrir la porte. Ah, enfin !

« It depend what 'eat' mean for you. »

_De l'anglais avec des fautes...? murmura Akanishi, perplexe. Mais alors...

« Paul ? I know ! We are going to go to a club, play with some nice girls, hehe ! »

Soucieux, il mordillait le bout de son stylo. Le J de Jin, le sucre, ça dépend de ce que veut dire « manger », un coeur et des fautes...oui, ça devait être ça, ou il ne comprenait plus rien. Mais pourquoi lui proposer ça alors qu'ils étaient casés tous les deux, ce n'était pas le genre de Paul...

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : « …...BAKANISHI (-'') »

Un éclair de lucidité passa alors dans l'esprit dudit Bakanishi. Coeur, Sugar, des fautes en anglais, manger au sens 'normal' et la métaphore sexuelle...J...J...Il ouvrit la porte avec force.

_JUNNOSUKE !

Le Johnny's se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, et il manqua de tomber de surprise lorsqu'Akanishi apparut devant lui avec tant de violence.

_Joyeux anniver...

Mais il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase, que des bras le serraient avec force, et que le visage de son petit ami venait s'enfouir dans son cou.

_Uwah, Jin, tu m'étouffes...

_Gomen, j'ai besoin d'être sûr que c'est pas un rêve.

Taguchi sourit et referma ses bras autour du corps de son petit ami.

_Surpriiise...

Jin le serra avec encore un peu plus de force. Ça y est, il se sentait complet. Il s'enivra pendant de longues minutes de cette chaleur, et de l'odeur de Junno, qui finalement, murmura :

_Hm... « play with some nice girls » ne ?

_...Euh...non mais je disais ça parce que c'est bien son genre, et tout...

_Tu me le présenteras ce Paul.

_Pff, pouffa Jin, oui monsieur. C'était bien trouvé le coup du sucre, sugar.

_Ouais, enfin j'aurai du penser au fait que je m'adressais au grand Bakanishi quand même.

_Mais ! J'ai trouvé au bout d'un moment... On rentre ?

Taguchi hocha doucement la tête et les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent, fermant la porte et la fenêtre toujours ouverte derrière eux. Taguchi déposa sa veste et son sac dans l'entrée, se déchaussa, et pénétra dans l'appartement.

_Bon, désolé, j'attendais personne alors c'est un peu le bordel.

_Venant de toi bébé j'aurai été étonné du contraire...

Akanishi sourit, lui tira une chaise et s'empressa de lui servir à boire. Bébé... il ne l'avait plus entendu l'appeler comme ça depuis si longtemps...

_Merci...murmura Junnosuke en se saisissant du verre de bière qu'on lui tendait. C'est plutôt beau chez toi...

_On s'en fout, s'exclama Jin en souriant bêtement, d'une voix que l'excitation faisait trembler. T'es là depuis quand ? Comment ça se fait ? Pourquoi ? Explique moi un peu !

_Je suis là depuis hier, le temps de me remettre un peu du jet-lag... ça a été dur, mais j'ai réussi à négocier avec Johnny-sama ! Désolé de t'avoir menti pendant tous ce temps, mais c'était pour la bonne cause ne !

_Oh, t'en fais pas pour ça ! J'en reviens pas, c'est génial que tu sois là ! Et moi qui pensais que j'allais être tout seul, tous mes potes étaient partis...

_Non, c'est juste que j'ai réussi à les joindre pour leur dire de te laisser seul le quatre au soir...

_T'es génial sugar tu le sais ça ?

_Moui, je sais...merci, merci...

Akanishi le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, laissant ses lèvres avides découvrir son visage et se perdre dans son cou.

_Tu m'as manqué ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

_Toi aussi...encore joyeux anniversaire...j'espère que ça te plait comme cadeau !

_Ben oui, j'en demandais pas tant, souffla l'ancien KAT-TUN en le serrant encore plus fort contre lui. T'as fait bon voyage ?

_Oui...Hm... Jin...

_Oui ?

_Embrasse-moi...

Akanishi recula son visage et observa les lèvres de son fiancé un long moment. Elles lui avait tellement manquées elles aussi... il se rua sur elles et les embrassa avec passion. Bien vite, sa langue retrouva sa conjointe qu'elle n'avait pas frôlé depuis si longtemps, et les deux hommes ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle.

_Finalement, te voir, c'est pas suffisant comme cadeau...

_Eh ?

_Tu m'avais parlé d'un truc qui se mange... susurra Akanishi en caressant doucement la cuisse de Junno.

_Tss, Bakanishi...pouffa celui-ci.

_Oh et puis on avait aussi parlé de « goûter l'amour aux Etats-Unis » ya pas longtemps...

_Bébé... je viens à peine d'arriver, on n'a même pas eu le temps de parler, on n'est pas obligé de...

_Tu sais que tu n'es pas crédible...? demanda doucement Jin en glissant sa main sur l'entrejambe de Junno

Un léger silence plana sur les deux hommes.

_Mon corps est un traître, dit simplement Taguchi en se relevant et en cherchant de sa bouche les lèvres de Jin.

Tremblant d'excitation, le coeur battant, celui-ci tira d'un coup sec sur le bras de son petit ami et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre, avant de le pousser violemment sur le lit.

_J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années... murmura Akanishi.

Junnosuke se releva légèrement, prenant appui sur ses avants-bras, rejetant d'un coup de tête plusieurs mèches de cheveux qui troublaient sa vision. Il dévora un long moment Jin du regard. Celui-ci grimpa à son tour sur le matelas, à genoux face à son fiancé qui le tira vers lui pour s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. Le regard de Junnosuke était brûlant, et un terrible frisson parcourut le corps de l'ancien KAT-TUN lorsqu'il l'embrassa. Il sentit alors des mains glisser avidement sous son tee-shirt et lui retirer précipitamment. Ces doigts habiles qui couraient sur sa peau le firent vibrer de la tête aux pieds, et il s'empressa de déshabiller fébrilement son amant, rompant par moment le baiser pour le débarrasser de certains de ses vêtements. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'allongea doucement sur le lit, avant de déposer un premier baiser à la base de son cou, où il ne manqua pas de laisser une magnifique trace de suçon, forçant Junno à pousser un léger cri de surprise. Il laissa ses lèvres s'aventurer le long de son torse, redessinant chacun de ses muscles. Akanishi releva la tête pour observer le corps à moitié nu de son amant. Il avait de grandes jambes musclés, de parfaits abdominaux... oui, il avait le corps d'un danseur de haut niveau. Fin, mais fort. Junno lui lança alors un regard plus qu'aguicheur et il se pencha à nouveau sur ce corps qui l'espace d'une nuit, allait lui appartenir. Ses dents goûtèrent doucement à sa peau parfumée, qu'il sentit sous sa langue comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois, titillant avec amour ses tétons durcis. Tout son corps tremblait, et il ne savait pas très bien s'il devait faire durer le plaisir ou se lâcher tout simplement. Tandis que sa main se perdait au niveau du boxer blanc de Taguchi, glissant sur la bosse qui s'y était formée, le gémissement de celui-ci lui fit prendre sa décision : Prendre son temps ? À quoi ça servait ! Il mordit sa cuisse avec force et embrassa doucement le tissu de son caleçon, souriant lorsqu'il sentit son petit ami s'agripper à ses cheveux. Alors il le débarrassa de son dernier vêtement, et déposa ses lèvres sur son membre tendu d'excitation qu'il s'empressa de prendre entièrement en bouche, entamant de longs et lascifs mouvements, se pliant à la volonté de Junnosuke qui appuyait toujours sur son crâne. Alors que ses halètements emplissaient la pièce, tous les muscles du KAT-TUN se contractèrent, et il jouit entre les lèvres de son fiancé, qui recula de quelques centimètres, reprenant son souffle. Il releva vivement Taguchi qu'il plaqua bien contre le fond du lit pour gagner plus de place, et écarta ses cuisses. Alors qu'il embrassait toujours ce magnifique corps, que personne à part lui n'avait le droit de voir nu (même pas Tegoshi!), ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à ses fesses, puis le pénétrèrent doucement. Il exaltait, lorsqu'il se sentit enfin à l'intérieur de l'homme qu'il aimait tant. Junnosuke serrait les dents, se concentrant sur le plaisir que lui faisait ressentir les lèvres et la langue de Akanishi, tentant au mieux d'oublier la douleur pourtant bien présente. Une fois qu'il le sentit assez préparé, Jin retira lentement ses doigts, puis se releva. Il envoya valser son boxer à l'autre bout de la pièce et contempla quelques instants le corps nu et tremblant de Taguchi, qui le suppliait presque du regard. Alors il s'accrocha bien à chacune de ses jambes qu'il releva, et une fois correctement placé, pénétra son fiancé qui gémit de douleur. Il avait mal, certes, mais on pouvait nettement entendre dans son cri à quel point même cette douleur lui avait manqué. Une décharge secoua alors le corps brûlant de Jin...il était entier. Il commença de très lents mouvements, tâchant au mieux de ne pas faire trop souffrir son fiancé qui s'agrippait de toutes ses forces aux rebords tu matelas. Son regard se voila, tout autours de lui devint flou, et sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, de rauques gémissements glissaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

_Bébé...plus vite...quémanda alors Taguchi en suffoquant.

Le jeune homme ne put que répondre à sa requête, et c'est avec plaisir qu'il accéléra le mouvement, écrasant Junno de tout son poids, se déhanchant avec force. Chaque coup de bassin prenait de l'ampleur au fil des minutes, les mouvements d'Akanishi étaient brusques et désordonnés, et tous deux commençaient peu à peu à perdre pieds... ne faire plus qu'un de leur deux corps, concrétiser d'une façon charnelle tous l'amour qu'ils accumulaient chaque jour...leur passion était telle qu'ils se sentaient brûler.

_Aah...Jin...kimochi...geignit Junno les dents serrés.

S'agrippant toujours un peu plus à son corps, l'ancien KAT-TUN accéléra encore et encore, jusqu'à finalement toucher le point le plus sensible de son petit ami, qui hoqueta de plaisir, les yeux clos. La douleur que ressentait le jeune homme en sentant les ongles de l'homme qu'il aimait griffer son dos transpirant l'enivrait... Il ne suffit alors plus que de quelques déhanchés pour que tous les deux se déversent entre les corps en un long gémissement extatique.

Ils restèrent un instant allongés côte à côte, main dans la main, reprenant leur souffle, et alors qu'Akanishi déposait ses lèvres sur celles de Junnosuke, il se passa quelque chose de plutôt inattendu. Avant-même d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'ancien KAT-TUN se retrouva plaqué sur le dos, maintenu par une force bestial, et il sentit une langue brûlante s'enrouler presque aussitôt autour de son sexe. Son coeur manqua un battement et il eut l'impression un instant de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Toujours retenu prisonnier de ces deux puissantes mains, il ouvrit grand les yeux, et releva doucement son visage. La tête de son petit ami était enfouie entre ses jambes, et sa bouche s'appliquait soigneusement à lui procurer un plaisir inhumain.

_Qu...Junno...Tu...Ah...

Akanishi n'essaya même pas de parler et sa tête retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller. Il ferma les paupières, sa poitrine se soulevait avec difficulté, et il se contentait de se concentrer sur ces nouvelles sensations. Bien des filles lui avaient fait ce genre de choses...mais Junno... Il commença alors à suffoquer, bougeant bien malgré lui son bassin au rythme de son fiancé, tentant de dégager ses mains pour étouffer ses gémissements incontrôlables dus à la sensation de cette langue et de ces lèvres qui glissaient toujours sur son membre avec une incroyable habileté. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il se sentait venir...

_Non...Junno, arrête...arrête ça...gémit-il en tentant de s'en aller. Je vais...je...tu ne dois pas...aahh...

Mais le KAT-TUN semblait ne pas vouloir l'écouter, et Jin ne put s'empêcher de jouir entre ses lèvres.

_Tu n'étais pas...haleta Akanishi lorsque le visage de son fiancé s'approcha du sien. Tu n'étais pas obligé de...de faire ça...tu sais...

_J'en avais envie, répondit simplement Junnosuke en évitant tout de même le regard de Jin.

Celui ci, maintenant libéré, se releva légèrement dans le lit, s'apprêtant à prendre son fiancé dans ses bras, mais là encore, il n'en eut pas le temps. Une main s'était posée sur sa cuisse et il sentait parfaitement deux doigts glisser jusqu'à ses fesses, alors que les lèvres de Junno se collait contre sa bouche.

_Hmm...attends, murmura Jin en tournant la tête, Sugar...tu es sûr que tu veux...vraiment faire ça ?

_Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

_Non, c'est pas ça ! Juste que...je...

_J'ai juste peur de pas être à la hauteur, murmura Taguchi avec un sourire qui le déconcerta, mais oui, je veux vraiment.

Devant ce sourire si lumineux et ce regard si enthousiaste bien que voilé, Akanishi ne put rien dire de plus. Sa bouche se déforma en un sourire aguicheur et du bout de sa langue, il lécha les lèvres de Junno. Celui-ci répondit à cette provocation en le léchant doucement à son tour. Leur deux langues s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre et finalement, leur bouches se retrouvèrent. Jin retomba sur le lit, entraînant avec lui son petit ami qui l'embrassait toujours, et qui en même temps, le préparait de ses doigts. Akanishi étouffa ses gémissement de douleurs entre les lèvres de son amant, qui se retira finalement. Junnosuke n'était pas le même. Et c'était grisant. Leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin, et Jin ferma les yeux, comprenant la rupture de ce baiser comme le déclencheur de la douleur...qui arriva bien vite. Sa respiration fut coupée, et il enfonça ses ongles dans le bras de Taguchi, alors que ce dernier s'enfonçait peu à peu dans son corps.

_Gomen...Gomen...

_Je...c'est rien sugar, continue, vas-y...

Akanishi se mordit la lèvre inférieure de toutes ses forces. Taguchi était entré en lui. Il était dans son corps. Cette présence d'abord gênante et douloureuse ne tarda pas à lui devenir indispensable, et un feu s'alluma dans son ventre lorsqu'il la sentit s'effacer. Il profita de cet instant pour respirer calmement, mais bien vite, Junno le pénétra de nouveau. Jin se dit alors que vraiment, son fiancé était un surhomme de supporter cette douleur sans broncher, ou presque. Mais voilà : Taguchi était dans son corps. Dans le sien. Et cela était bien plus important que la douleur.

_Junno...bouge... murmura-t-il alors sans même s'en rendre compte.

L'effet fut immédiat, et Jin sentit la présence évoluer dans son corps de plus en plus loin, bouger de plus en plus vite, et il eut comme l'impression d'être électrocuté. À cet instant, il n'appartenait plus qu'à Junno...à cet instant et

pour la première fois, il lui était entièrement soumis et dépendant : il pouvait faire de lui tout ce qu'il voulait, il ne broncherait pas. Il pensait que cela ne lui plairait pas mais c'était tout le contraire. Bien que très fier d'être dominant, il se complaisait aussi parfaitement dans cette position de dominé : il se donnait entièrement à l'homme qui l'aimait, et l'homme qu'il aimait se fatiguait pour lui. Et dans ce sens comme dans l'autre, c'était parfait. Douloureux, enivrant, le plaisir se répandait en lui, transperçait chaque pore de sa peau de ses lames de désirs brûlants...

_Junno ! Plus vite...plus vite !

Alors qu'il gémissait, haletait, sans même chercher à se retenir, l'ancien KAT-TUN se mit à bouger au rythme des hanches de Taguchi...Si c'était possible, il voulait l'avoir encore plus en lui... Il sentit alors le souffle brûlant de son fiancé contre son oreille, et son corps transpirant tout collé contre le sien... sa langue glissa le long de sa joue pour y retrouver sa bouche. Akanishi mordit alors avec force chaque partie du visage de Junno qui lui était accessible, subissant encore avec

grand plaisir les déhanchés de son amant. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres lui échappa soudain, et leur rythme accéléra une nouvelle fois alors que le corps de Jin tremblait de la tête aux pieds... finalement, tous deux se déversèrent sur les draps...Ils restèrent un instant immobile, Junno se retira doucement et ils retombèrent lourdement sur le matelas. Jin sentit presque aussitôt le corps de Junno se coller contre le sien, et son visage s'enfouir dans son coup. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et recouvrit leur deux corps de la couverture, reprenant toujours peu à peu son souffle. Il serra encore un peu plus Taguchi contre lui. Il y avait quelque chose à dire après ces moments là ? Son fiancé ne le regardait même pas. Le fuyait-il ? Son esprit était encore si embrouillé que l'ancien KAT-TUN ne parvenait pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer...si ce n'est que c'était génial. Ses lèvres se mouvèrent alors sans qu'il ait à réfléchir :

_Je t'aime...

_Moi aussi... moi aussi je t'aime...souffla Junno en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Et peu de temps après, ils s'endormirent.

Quelques heures après, Jin s'éveilla. Des images de la nuit qu'il venait de passer lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire, et il se contentait de les regarder passer devant ses yeux, un sourire béat sur le visage. En même temps, il contemplait le corps endormi de son petit ami. Il le regarda ainsi de longues minutes, ou peut-être de longues heures, il ne savait même plus... mais finalement, la tentation fut trop forte, et il déposa plusieurs légers baisers sur son visage. Taguchi grogna et se retourna plusieurs fois, avant de venir se blottir dans les bras de Jin.

_Alors...murmura celui-ci. L'amour aux States ?

Un léger silence suivit cette question, et d'une voix pâteuse, Junnosuke se contenta de grommeler :

_...Crevant.

Fin~

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à revieweeeer ! Encore merci à Aurélie, allez donc voir son skyblog rumi-desu ! =^^= A très bientôt !

AkiNishikido


End file.
